King's Guard
by Chrystalwolfbrat89
Summary: This story deals with male chauvinists and female suppression and rebelling against world order. I have chosen Slade for most of my stories, if not all of the them, but that is the only difference in my stories. All of my stories are AU's. Also, my plot bunnies and my muse runs away and hides often, so beware of non-consistenties.
1. Chapter 1

This story has so many holes and I had to stop often in order to find my muse who kept running away and hiding. So, when you don't hear from me in a while, this is the reason.

* * *

><p>The world had ended, but even thought that has happened, life had not given up on trying to survive in an post-apocolyptic event that we call the domination of mankind. The person who had instigated this destruction was an American ex-General of the United States Army named Slade Wilson, and through his influence had turned the government into puppets and he was the puppeteer pulling the strings of destruction.<p>

Through his influence, he became the ruler of the world, and the title of King/ High-lord is used in the place of President. He took the remains of the White House, and had his workers build him a castle claiming that a King must have a castle.

Usually when someone declares power over humanity, someone tries to fight back, and usually that causes some sort of revolution to overthrow the King, or demand he becomes nicer to his citizens, especially when his law states that all females must attend to the kitchen, aid to their man, bear lots of children, and overall, be mindful of the law at all times. There are exceptions to the rules, such as if there are women, young girls, female orphans, or widowed, then they must adhere to the first rule which is to stay in the kitchen.

Let me be the first to tell you that the law sucks, especially if some of the women were serving their country as a part of the Armed Forces. The women were seperated from the useful or the useless. I was part of the useful, and so was my younger sister, but my sister was booted when they found out that she was three months pregnant. She was sent to go live with our mother who took excellent care of her and her baby. I stayed and utilized my anger into learning everything that the military had to offer, and when the King's Guard opened up in position, I jumped at the chance to enlist.

I had gone to the interview dressed for battle, in case the Men had a challenge they wished to set, or if the King had wanted to meet the only female to excel in everything that was offered, who took command when given the chance and led the team to victory every time, who showed ambition as well as pride, and most of all, the only female who was not afraid of the King. The King saw a fiery soul, and he wanted that soul for himself, to break if nothing else.

The Men had set a challenge, which was to infiltrate the local bandits, single out the leader, return for further orders, and apply the execution or pardon to said order. The King was not surprised to hear that the Men had set such a difficult task, but what had surprised him the most was when she opened her mouth and asked a question.

**"Pardon my intrusion, but may I speak?"** She asked in such an odd manner that even the King looked slightly confused.

The King spoke before the Men could,** "Granted".**

**"Yes, sir. I just have one question, and my question is this; what would happen if I became the leader of these bandits?"**

**"And what makes you think that you would be placed into such a position"**, said one of the Men who, genuarily, wanted to know.

**"I don't, sir, it is just a question."** This female had intelligence, which made her of value to the king, even if the Men below thought otherwise.

The king thought about it, and decided, **"You have your orders, soldier! If you do become the leader, you still have to report your findings to me, your King, is that understood?"**

I jumped to attention, saluted with my fist to my heart, and proudly shouted, **"Yes, King Slade, sir!"**

The Men smiled. The King smiled. They all saluted, and I departed to pack my things and to "get lost". Before I completely left the the building, one of the guards stopped me, as he just arrived on duty and didn't know why a female soldier was here. Guard stations are manned by two soldiers at all times, the guards before them were supposed to inform the new guards all who had an audience with the King and his Men, regardless of status. I looked at him and his partner, and smiled a truely wicked grin, and I knocked them both out in 10 seconds flat. I heard silence, so I looked back, and everyone was in shock, some fainted, some had a hand on their weapons, but the only one who wasn't as surprised as everyone else was the King. He had his mouth open, sure, but he looked expectantly at the female soldier, which was me. I smiled , waved goodbye, and took off for the barracks.

My stuff was already packed thinking that I would've been accepted into the King's Guard. My plan is in motion the moment I knocked out those two guards. I didn't have much, just some civilian clothes, my uniform, and all of my weapons. I grabbed my sports bag, and left the grounds before the King and his Men sent the hounds after me.

Three days later after my "escape", I found that living on the streets was really easy, and that the hardest part was to act like it was hard. I had to look the part of a wash-out, or I wasn't going to find those rebels. Throughout History, rebels show up when they're needed the most and I needed to look desperate enough for them to help me. Still, living on the streets, in the middle of Autumn, was not my most ideal way of catching their eyes, but I'm trying, plus it's a good thing that this land doesn't get much of a winter or I'd be screwed. At least I look like a boy most of the time, but I was really a girl in hiding, and hiding I'll stay.

I got my food from stealing fruits from vendors or from supermarkets, but I didn't take more than what I needed. On occasion, I did see some runaways, some human-pets with broken collars, and some broken females from other peoples that I don't want to know where they had come from, and I did try to lend a helping hand, but I was turned down most of the time, because I looked like a boy, and in their eyes a boy meant more trouble than what I was worth. Although some females saw the gentle soul that I was portraying, and I helped them survive the city, and move us to the deserted farmhouse that I had found when I was scouting with my old unit.

The farmhouse was just located on the outskirts of the city, about a mile or two from the city walls, and I stole food for all of us plus I made sure to evade, confuse, and lose my pursuers in the maze of the city. My group consisted of five females including myself and I taught them to read, write, and how to survive off the land, like hunting the wildlife, or picking the right kind of berries. Two of them knew how to write, and the other two knew the basics of reading, and of course, I knew it all. I made sure to teach them what they needed to know, and how to follow my commands, and for them to execute them precisely. I got them into shape, and had them follow me into town to learn to steal form the vendors and from the supermarkets, but not from the people themselves, because that wasn't what we needed to survive, at least, at the moment.

* * *

><p>Please review, so that I can update or edit this page or something... FYI, this story has taken me about 2 years to write cuz the muse is very slippery and my college courses are really hard to keep up in.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later, it's the middle of Spring, my group rose up in numbers from five to thirty, and our farmhouse was too small and we needed to something bigger to house us all, so the 27 of them had packed up their stuff and moved East. I stayed behind because there was two unaccounted for and I was waiting for them to return from the hunt. It was a good thing that I decided to move them out today, because the King's Guard had ordered a raid on our old establishment, but found that it was empty. I know this because those two stragglers who were left behind finally showed and I had them climb a tree. I also had them hide their catch in the same tree, unfortunately for me they had caught a deer, and a dead deer is a very heavy pound of flesh, but between the three of us, we got it into the tree and hid it from view. The other two climbed up next and situated themselves in the tree just like the deer, and it was a good thing too, because as soon as they were in the tree did I see the scouts of the King's Guard. The tree we hid in was a very big oak tree that was near the house.

I wasn't fast enough to cover our tracks, but I did my best in the short amount of time before the King's Guard came into view. The moment the King's Guard came into view, I jumped up at the tree's bark from about three feet away, and my crew was in awe at prowess under pressure, but I shushed them with a wave of a hand, and had them watch the Guard in case we needed to bolt without the prey.

The King's Guard consisted of one plattoon, which had one Commander, whom I knew, two Captains, nope - didn't know them, and about thirty soldiers. The Commander issues orders to the Captains who barked out orders to the others, and ordered them to find the rebels or of anything suspicious. I had to reign-in my mischievous side, so as not to cause any trouble for my two comrades who were hiding with me in the tree. I really had to reign it in when two soldiers came near the tree, and not to spook them, but if I was alone - I probably would have done it, and really let loose on my training. I couldn't do it with so many people nearby in case they recognized me or something. I brought my thoughts back to those two soldiers who were talking about random stuff, but one thing did stick to me, ok, maybe two, but I was really interested in what they were saying.

Soldier #1: **"So, why are we here again, searching for these ghost rebels?"**

Soldier #2: **"We're here, because the King, himself, ordered it. Apparently, one of his prospective soldiers had been called in for a review for a position to the King's Guard, but caused havoc on her way out, so the King wants retribution for the death of his two guards."**

Soldier #1: **"Her? A female? A female killed two of the King's Guard. Wow."**

Soldier #2: **"Yes, a female. She was the top of her squad for three years straight and made Captain in her first year there."**

Soldier #1: **"So, why do you think she ran?"**

Soldier #2: **"I don't know, maybe it was because the main objective was too hard, but I don't think that was the case. Either way, we have our orders to capture her and her band of rebels alive."**

Soldier #1: **"... alive, huh? How boring."**

Soldier #2: **"I agree, but I did hear something about the rogue soldier's family, especially about her younger sister who was pregnant."**

Soldier #1: **"Oh, yeah? What?"**

Soldier #2: **"Apparently she went nuts on the soldiers who were bad - talking about her sister, saying that her sister probably had no other choice but to execute her plan in that kind of fashion, or something like that."**

Commander: **"Or something, or maybe these two soldiers would like to share their thoughts with the rest of the group? No? Then get back to work, or I'll be very angry, and you don't want that, now do you?"**

Soldiers #1 & #2: **"Sir, no, sir!"**

The Commander watched them leave and proceeded to follow them when he heard a shuffling sound in the tree behind him, and he whipped around and looked up, but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He walked up to the base of the tree, and looked up into the tree, and saw a deer - a dead deer - in the tree with no rope to indicate it being drained of blood, so he came to the conclusion that there was some rebels in the tree, but before he could shout out to the other soldiers - a noose came around his throat, and cut off his shout. The Commander was being risen from the ground to the tree, but he quickly grabbed his knife and cut the rope.

Two of the three rebels that were in the tree - fell out - and took off toward the direction that their leader had told them to go which was East, and their leader, which was me, had dropped down and knocked out the Commander, and proceeded to run West toward the city, so that they don't know to follow the other two smaller targets. They followed the bait as fast as they could in the panic that I ensured by knocking out their Commander first. I made sure they saw my face, and made them run around in circles trying to find me, and I ended up back at the barracks where I knocked them out in their confusions, plus they were tired from the run around that I had them doing. I barely broke a sweat from the run, and man, did I have fun, but I wasn't done yet, because here come the two Captains.

The Commander came to about thirty minutes later, and walked through the barracks to find me just finishing off the Captains. They put up quite the fight, and got a couple of good hits in, they even bruised a couple of my ribs, but they got over-confident toward the end and that is when I got them. I tied them together, and tossed them on the pile of other bodies, and I took a quick breath. I turned around to notice the Commander standing there - dumbstruck - at how easily I took out his subordinates in less than thirty minutes.

I smiled at him and stood in a defensive position, readying myself for the Commander who was getting into position himself. I knew that this battle was going to be hard, and I was on a time - limit, because others could be back at any moment. So, I analyzed him and found that he put most of his weight on his right leg which means that his left leg must be hurting from when he landed after cutting the rope that was around his neck. He glared at me for destroying his men, and for leading them back to the barracks. He felt embarrassed for this humiliation that had befallen him and his men. He attacked first, and I ended him, by stepping swiftly to the side, and kicking him in his left leg which made grunt and buckle from the pain, and I chopped at the back of his neck effectively knocking him out, but before he lost consciousness, I said, **"Weaklings will always remain weak."**

I used the same words that he used on me when I first enlisted and joined his squad, and he was already like this before King Slade ruled the land, now he is just annoying. He did inspire me to work harder without actually saying anything so as not to show favoritism, and work harder is what I did.

My task was to buy time, and I did it flawlessly, and now that it is done, so I needed to leave or else I was going to get caught. As I started to leave the building, I noticed a recorder nearby and decided to send my report in via recording. I made sure to say that this was addressed only for the king and his Men in the beginning, and then I proceeded to report my findings. I told the King, in code, that it appears there are no rebels in this sector, so I was going to lead my crew to the next town, and see if I could locate them there. I, also, said that I apologized for knocking out that plattoon that was sent to the farm, but now I feel that they will take orders seriously from now on.

I ended the tape and posted it on the door to the barracks with a little sign saying, "_Play me for the King"_. I was going to write on there with an or else, but I didn't want to sound cliche, so I just left it there.

I left the compound the same way I entered which was through the front door, because no one guards the front doors. I don't know why no one guards this entry point, but I guess that is just one of those unspoken but everyone knows about them rules. Anyway, I left the compound, but not the city, because I needed to make sure that they sent my report in and I was curious about who they sent over to check on the plattoon for mission details. Turns out it was the King himself who stopped by on one of daily walks around the grounds, which means he's flanked by four of his Guardsmen, and two dogs. Two of the Guardsmen entered first, then called out the all-clear signal, and the King entered next with the two remaining Guardsmen standing guard with the two dogs. I waited twenty minutes and I was about to leave when I saw that the King had rushed outside and started to look around as if he were searching for something or someone. He see's a tree near the gate and nods at what he thinks is my general location, which was a good guess, but I on a buiding over-looking the barracks, but still in the general area. He smiles like he needed reassurance of my loyalty or something. I grinned and took off toward my crew who lied about three leagues east of the city.

It took me about a day and a half, but I found them. They looked like they were arguing amongst themselves, and with each other on whether or not they should go back for me or to keep moving. I stayed hidden for about five minutes, then made myself known. They all looked relieved to see me, alive and unscathed, at least, visibly unscathed. My ribs were very painful especially when I breathe too deeply. I needed to rest, but we were out in the open with no shelter in sight and the next town was still about a two days march from here. I calmed them down, and told them what was the next motion of the plan. We were to continue moving east until we find either shelter or something with a vehicle so that we can move faster. They all had sighed, and started to move out. I sense that tonight was going to be draining but its only until we can find some shelter, but until then I can only hope that the mood doesn't dwindle too far down, or I'm going to have to stop some fights. Sigh. Please end today on a good note and find us some shelters.


	3. Chapter 3

My muse is hating me right now. 3:) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The walk took us about three days to reach the next city, because we stopped often to rest and to eat from our meager stores. To make sure there was no more danger heading our way, I set up scouters all around us. I sent two scouts, lithe and strong, forward to scout ahead for any dangers, and two more scouts behind us to make sure no one is following scouts would switch out every two miles, or when I felt the need to call them back for a break, which was not often, but that was because we needed to get to the next town. Our walk was un-disturbed by neither creature nor by man alike, and strangely, we didn't care for we were tired and irritated from the long trek to the next town. The distance between the King's Fortress and the next town was only twenty-five miles, but walking with a large group such as mine, was taxing and boring especially when we couldn't find any vehicles to help speed up the process.<p>

I was, especially irritated, because my bruised ribs were really throbbing with pain, and my patience was waning with the group and their constant whining. I was trying to hold in my irritation before I did something that I would regret, but as it was, luck was not on my side. I _did_ have an altercation with one of the Nurses, that I had picked up from the last town after we stocked up on supplies, who had noticed that I was walking slower than the group and I was holding my ribs.

At the next break stop, this female nurse came up to me and asked if I was okay. I said that I was fine, and hoped that should have ended the conversation, but she was determined to find out what was wrong with me.

**"Tell me what is wrong, maybe I could help,**" she asked worriedly.

**"Nothing is wrong. You should go back and rest with your group,"** and I tried to turn away when she grabbed my arm, and I flinched slightly.

**"Don't turn away form me! I'm just trying to help!"** The Nurse was yelling slightly, which caught the attention of everybody else in my merry band of mini-rebels. (sarcasm, I know, not helping).

**"Calm down, you're scaring the children, and I don't need your help."** I said calmly and slightly irritated at how this person thinks that she can order me around.

**"I don't care about the children and..."**

I didn't let her finish that sentence, because I had slapped her in the face with enough force to knock her to the ground, but she stood firmly. She was stunned as I glared at her audacity to speak like that. The other children had closed their eyes and covered their ears, because they don't like to see me angry, and most of the time, I don't get angry. The other people had dropped their jaws, because during that six months time, they have not seen me mad or have any other form of negative expression other than annoyance. I guess when I left the Military, and took on the form of leader of my small band of rebels; I took on a more relaxed view of the days instead of the strict regime that I had before. I don't exactly slack off, but I don't exactly work to my full strength every day just like I used to back at the barracks. So, my attitude is nice most of the time, or when I'm feeling mischievous like I did with the platoon. So, when I do get mad, it doesn't last for a very long time, and I usually forget about the transaction until someone brings it up again.

**"Don't talk like that again in front of me nor in front of the other children again, or this will be the least of your problems, do you understand?"** I growled out to the still stunned Nurse whom I still don't know the name of nor did I even want it.

**"I said, Do You Understand?!"** I barked out louder than I needed to, because the whole group minus the children who were still covering their eyes and ears had jumped and shouted, **"Yes, we understand."** Even the Nurse had replied back, even though the answer was almost like autopilot, but I still got what I needed. When everyone shouted, did the children uncover their eyes and ears and look around to see if it was okay.

**"If you are all so rested, let's move out, and the sooner we get to the next town, the better off we will be."** I smiled as the tension melted and how the energy and eagerness had returned to the group at the mention of the next town.

I moved away from the Nurse, who still had a hold of me, and I ripped my arm away, and walked away to move to the front of the group. The town was just coming into view, and it looked so much like a mirage that I had to blink a lot to make sure that I wasn't being deceived. I wasn't, and it felt awesome.

I was distracted by the relief of seeing the town that I almost missed the sound of running feet, and when I heard the sound coming closer did I whip around to notice a determined looking Nurse head in my direction. I raised my arms, defensively, but the only attack that came was in the form of hug, when the Nurse had slipped through my defenses. (Don't ask how she did it, because even I don't know). Her attack was like a glomp, actually, it really was a glomp, because she jumped when she was under my defense, and crashed me and her to the ground.

I flinched violently, and grunted from the force from which she jumped to hug me. She heard it loud and clear. The group had heard it. Even the scouts heard it when they came back to switch out. **SNAP! SNAP!** Two!? Two of my ribs that were bruised had, now, become broken from the glomp that the Nurse had just done. I growled heavily down at the Nurse who was around my waist, and who just smiled smugly up at me.

I fell back from the force of the hug/glomp and landed, heavily, on the ground behind me with the Nurse still attached to my waist. That Nurse really wanted for things to go her way, and now everyone else knew what I have been hiding for the last few days. Damn that Nurse for her persistence and stubborn pride.

* * *

><p>I know that these chapters are short, but I don't know if I should lengthen them, or just keep them short like they are now. Maybe some reviews could enlighten me on the matter or on the story itself? I know that a lot of people visit and read them, but reviews are needed to help further along the storyline and to help the author.<p>

Just letting you know.


	4. The History of Slade

This is like a shot in the beginning and I know that this should have been a part of the first two chapters, but I had a good feeling about this one, so I inserted it here.

* * *

><p>Now Slade was a patient man, and he knew it was a good time to act. His time to take over the government was near, and the plan was simple - Destroy all of the important people - so that he was the only one left to rule. He destroyed everyone above his stature, including the current president. No one suspected a thing, and when someone did, Slade made sure his alibis were in place should someone came snooping. When he took his place as acting - leader, he placed most of his men that were the most loyal to him, and stationed them in all of the Military branches. Those soldiers were placed into positions of power were they followed the rules set by the Acting - Leader, and made the restrictions of Military Recruitment for females really hard. For those who were already in and are placed in boot camp, they were told of the updates concerning their advancement in the Military. If the recruitment was hard, then living through boot camp would be Hell incarnate.<p>

Out of 400 females per branch, only about 250 survived the cut, and those who passed were given a promotion with a warning about their dropped comrades who didn't make it, a.k.a. The Useless. The warning was just a reminder that if or when you were dropped from the program, you would have two choices concerning what to do next. 1.) Try again in six months time, or 2.) Go home and never try again. Many of the Useless females thought this to be unfair, but Slade wasn't hearing any of this, and told them that if they wanted to complain, then they should raise up in the ranks, and then complain to him then. The females did try to become Useful again, and many of them passed, but also a majority would fall behind, and would choose the second option. Those who chose the second option were tattooed with an UL (Useless), and were dropped off in their hometown to live their days in their household.

Slade, eventually, became the ruler of the United States of America in about two years time, and he was quite proud of the achievements that have happened in that time. The females were suppressed, the males were still-in-charge, and the laws were re-written to help the males and to chain the females to their males. Divorce was abolished unless the males wished for it, and abortion was only cleared if the females were given the okay by the given donor, unless those males were missing, then the females could abort it if they wished.

School was optional for males who wanted to continue being educated, but the females had to choose a field of expertise that were limited to just females such as Medical, Entertainment, Teaching, Cooking, Home Economics, Agriculture, and Animal Care/ Training. The males were not as limited as the females were, and as such were not as angry as their counterparts. A coalition had been formed to overthrow the ruler, but no one wanted to move yet. This movement was controlled by males who showed weakness in caring for the well-being of females everywhere, but didn't have the intelligence to do anything other than complain about unfairness toward the fairer sex. Slade knew about the coalition, because he sent some of his men as recruits to the cause, but he didn't do anything to them as they have not attacked nor provoked him in anyway, shape, or form.

Years went by, and Slade's regime was integrated into the system of every school and Military in the United States, and most of the surrounding countries such as Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, South America, parts of Japan, and parts of Europe. Russia, Asia, Africa, the other parts of Japan, and Australia were putting up a bigger than he originally thought, but eventually they will all follow this command and bow.

To occupy his time between the resisting countries and running his own, he split his duties into positions under his direct command, and placed some Men, who feared the ruler, but held power in their own right, into those chairs. The ages ranged from 25 - 50, but they were all males and no females. These Men took care of the minor duties such as policing, court, education, etc.

Slade was a man of strict regime, and as such made sure to have others follow the same schedule. Of course, for those who couldn't keep up with using the schedule with the daily exercises, they were treated as partial-useless, where as the P.U. could either beecome a Useful again or fall to become a Useless. Many tried their hardest to survive and many adapted quickly enough, but some could not, so they were shipped back home. Although there were special cases, such as if one of the Captain's were "assisting" one of the other cadets who had pleaded to their superiors for help. If that was the case, then they, the Captain's, or those helping, were given a time limit of 30-60 days to assimilate into the Military and it's daily exercises. The Captains' must keep a daily report of who they were helping and how much progress they've accumalated. Slade can see the progress being made, and decide whether to accept the returnee or to reject them. Although most of the rejects could say that he was being harsh and unfair, by both the males and females, but he was not being unjust. He uses a distinct method of elimination, or of acceptance, to those cadets who need "assistance", and the method is really simple. He puts the name of the cadets and their information on cards, and put them in hidden places around the camp. He tells the P.U.'s to go find their cards plus two different ones, and the one's found by the end of the day are accepted, and those left behind are dropped.

A simple game, but Slade, himself, is the one who hides them, and he hides them really, really well. Slade was a mercenary and a spy before he became the Ruler, or Dictator, of the United States. This man loves these games, and he uses this method often, especially when he's bored and in need of entertainment.

There was one instance where two very promising young females had dropped to P.U. status, but quickly played the game and gained everyone of those hidden cards in a matter of minutes, as if this were a child's game. Slade was impressed with these two females that he raised them up in rank, regardless of their female status. Although he did wonder how those two had dropped in the first place, and he questioned them on the matter, for which they both said, **"We just wanted to play the game, but our Captain said only those who have fallen to P.U. could play the game, so we made a deal with the Captain. Our deal was that if we won the game as the fastest, then he would treat the females in our camp a little nicer, so we accepted. Plus the game was fun and in this camp fun was limited, so we do challenges to make the work more fun." **Slade was awe-struck at these two females who aced his game, but also because they weren't scared of him like most of the others. These two females were thrill seekers and they live for the challenge, and Slade liked that about them, but he wasn't going to play favouritism, he was just going to keep an eye on them. So, after he congratulated them on passing the game, and sent them back to their barracks as Privates instead of Cadets. He sent them with a letter of acceptance back to Useful status, and a letter of recognition to the next level which means a rank up. Those two females saluted, then left for the barracks; as they were just starting out they didn't know the full decorum for being dismissed by the King, but he let them go anyways. (You're supposed to salute, bow, and say **"Sir!"**)

The King's Military can be started as early as twelve years old to as late as thirty-five years old. Although most of the time, people who are ages 21-35 are already joining the military as a true soldier, so going to school wouldn't matter as much, but some believed that going to school was still just a better option. There were different buildings, holding different age groups for both genders, with the exception that females are graded harsher than males. The King's Military wasn't like a school, but more of a camp with barracks included, so that the prospects would have the same feeling of being in the King's Guard, which is the dream of every Cadet and Soldier.


End file.
